


Con sabor a limón

by CattivaRagazza



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>–¡Los quiero mucho! –gritó un borracho Sting mientras pedía su besito de buenas noches.<br/>–Es que a mi no me gusta el alcohol, y de seguro tu boca aún sabe a alcohol –contestó Yukino–, dale tú un beso.<br/>Rogue solo pudo maldecir su suerte y la fiesta que habían montando en honor a su renacimiento como gremio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con sabor a limón

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.
> 
> Prompt: Tabla Hipnótica. #07 Con sabor a limón. [30vicios]
> 
> Personajes: Principalmente Yukino, Sting y Rogue.
> 
> Extensión: 1491 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Es BL, y este si es BL en toda regla. *Sting/Rogue*.

–¡Salud! –grito Sting, siendo coreado por todos los integrantes del gremio.

Yukino sonrió mientras veía a todos brindar por ella, por su regreso al gremio seria más acertado decir, aunque eran prácticamente lo mismo. Orga alzo nuevamente su copa, habiéndola rebalsado de licor previamente, para sugerir está vez un brindis por el nuevo maestro. Otro salud tan fuerte como el anterior se escucho con claridad.

Las bebidas iban y venían en la fiesta que habían montado para celebrar su renacimiento como un gremio nuevo, totalmente diferente al anterior Sabertooth. Todos bebían sin parar, especialmente Sting, quien estaba bebiendo de más en palabras de Rouge, el único que se estaba manteniendo al margen en la celebración, según él porque no le gustaban mucho las fiestas. Y porque, y Yukino debía admitir que concordaba con él en eso, no tenia ganas de hacer el ridículo junto a su nuevo maestro y a Orga, y es que ambos estaban montando tal espectáculo que daba vergüenza ajena.  _Listo_ , pensó Rouge con ironía, imposible que tuviera buena reputación como maestro tras eso.

Yukino soltó una risa ante la clara expresión de fastidio de su compañero y se acerco a él.

–Se están divirtiendo –comento con calma. Rogue volteo a mirarla.

–De manera un tanto exagerada.

La chica sonrió.

–Están felices, no se le puede hacer nada.

Esta vez, Rogue devolvió la sonrisa.

–Bueno, tienen sus motivos.

–Supongo –respondió Yukino con una sonrisa, luego volvió la vista al grupo, justo a tiempo para ver al maestro caer entre ellos.

–¡¿Qué hacen tan apartados?! –exclamo, con un tono tan patoso que dejaba en claro su estado de embriagues–, ¡únanse a la fiesta!

Rogue lo miro unos momentos antes de levantarse y marcharse, dejando a los otros dos solos mientras él se abría camino a través de sus otros compañeros claramente bebidos. Se detuvo cuando piso un sombrero familiar, busco a Rufus con la mirada y lo vio durmiendo en uno de los sillones. Se acerco a él lo suficiente para captar su olor a alcohol.

–Bueno, al menos que él beba es inofensivo.

–¡Yo no le diría beber! –grito Orga en su oído, literalmente. Rogue se aparto porque aparte de que su compañero apestaba a alcohol él no tenia planes de quedar sordo por culpa de su borrachera y su fuerte voz.

–Lo que digas Orga.

–Ya sabes. –El mayor paso su brazo por alrededor de sus hombros y se apoyo en él–, Rufus cae con muy poco alcohol, no lo resiste nada.

–Vale. –Volvió a mirar al mago de creación, en parte para tener una excusa que le permitiera apartar la cara de Orga, porque ni Sting olía tan mal, no quería saber cuantos tragos había tomado ya el mago de rayos–. Deberías llevarlo a su habitación, no tiene sentido que duerma en el sillón.

Orga aparto la vista para mirar al rubio, como meditándolo, aunque Rogue dudaba que fuera eso. Era más probable, con la presumible cantidad de alcohol que su compañero tendria en la sangre, que estuviera conectando ideas.

–Tienes razón –dijo para luego, y el mago de sombras agradeció que fuera así, separarse de él.

Se acerco al sillón y tomo a Rufus con una delicadeza bastante sorprendente dado su estado, y que era él, de paso. Cuando se disponía a dirigirse a los cuartos Rogue se interpuso en su camino para entregarle el sombrero, luego lo dejo marcharse, sin mostrar mayor preocupación por lo mal que caminaba Orga o por lo encorvado que iba a causa del alcohol, más aun ahora que llevaba un peso en sus brazos.

Probablemente fue el karma castigandolo por su nula preocupación lo que hizo que Yukino no tardara en llegar a su lado y le pidiera ayuda para cargar con un borracho Sting a una de las habitaciones. Maldita fuera su suerte.

Entre él y Yukino cargaron con su maestro, quién no dejaba de repetir lo mucho que los quería y que quería un beso para que demostraran que ellos también lo querían, un verdadero incordio.

Lo depositaron en la cama, pero el rubio seguía sin soltarlos.

–¡Los quiero!

–Ya entendimos Sting. –Rogue trato de zafarse de su agarre sin éxito.

–¡Los quiero mucho!

–Ya entendimos. –Yukino forzó una sonrisa, porque hasta ella estaba empezando a cansarse.

–¡En verdad los quiero mucho! –El rubio estiro sus brazos, liberándolos–, ¡los quiero mucho amigos! ¡Venga, denme un besito!

–Los amigos no se dan besitos Sting –comento Rogue.

–¡Pero yo los quiero! ¡Los quiero mucho!

–Vale, lo que digas. –El mago de sombras se dispuso a marcharse pero Sting lo retuvo.

–¡No te vayas, yo te quiero! –exclamo, tirándolo del brazo–, ¡te quiero mucho Rogue!

–¡Ya! Lo entendí.

–Ven Sting. –Yukino lo tomo de los hombros y lo recostó nuevamente en la cama–, no te muevas mucho o acabaras mareado.

–¡Pero yo los quiero! ¡No me dejen solo!

–No te vamos a dejar solo, también te queremos.

–Entonces denme un besito. –La maga suspiro, no había forma de arreglar eso–, si me dejan solo me voy a sentir solito, ¡no quiero estar solito!

–Ten algo de dignidad Sting. –Rogue se masajeó las sienes con cansancio–, por favor.

–Pero si me dejan solito me quedare solito.

–Quién lo diría –dijo el mago de sombras con sarcasmo, Yukino no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante el comentario.

–Me quedare solito yo, solo con mini Sting. ¡Y él está pequeñito porque hace frío!

–Lo que digas. –El azabache miro con disimulo a su compañera, para ver el sonrojó que acertadamente supuso que tendría.

–Es que hace frío –dijo Sting llevándose la mano a su entrepierna–, como ahora hace frío está pequeño, cuando no hace frío es más grande.

–Sting, sacate la mano. –Tomó su brazo y tiro de él para tratar de que el rubio se soltará.

–Es que hace frío.

–Ya entendí, ahora quedate tranquilo y acuéstate.

–¡Pero quiero mi besito!

El Cheney no pudo evitar gruñir fastidiado, por lo que Yukino decidió intervenir pese al leve bochorno por el espectáculo que el rubio estaba mostrando, al menos antes de que la cabeza de este rodara.

–Vamos Sting, acuéstate de una vez, debes descansar o la resaca de mañana será peor.

–¡Pero no me han dado un beso todavía!

–Es que a mi no me gusta el alcohol, y de seguro tu boca aún sabe a alcohol por el Pisco Sour que te tomaste.

–¡No! De seguro ya no.

–Por supuesto que aún debe saber a eso idiota. –Le comento su muy amable compañero de batallas.

–¡A ti si te gusta el alcohol Rogue! ¡Dame mi besito de buenas noches!

–¡¿Ah?! –El rostro de incredulidad de Rogue era indudable, o bien podía ser fastidio, también se apegaba a la situación.

–¡Eso! –exclamo la albina claramente divertida–, dale tú un beso, luego me dices a que sabe y yo veo si le puedo dar uno.

–¡Si! –grito el Eucliffe con una sonrisa de niño pequeño.

–¡Por supuesto que no! –Fue la inmediata respuesta del mago de sombras.

–¡Anda Rogue! –Lo animo Yukino, bordeando la cama para colocarse detrás de él y poder susurrarlo–. Solo hazlo a ver si con eso finalmente se duerme.

Rogue la miro, con la pregunta implícita de  _¿Y por qué mierda no lo haces tú?_  En su mirada.

–Anda. –Le suplico Yukino. Y por alguna extraña razón del universo, extraña razón que probablemente nunca descubriera, o tal vez si y solo estaba negando lo evidente, suspiro en una muda aceptación.

Yukino se aparto, como esperando a que lo hiciera de una vez mientras Sting seguía gritando que los quería y que quería su puto beso.

–Bien, te voy a dar tu beso de buenas noches.

–¡Si! ¡De verdad te quiero Rogue!

–Deja de decir eso, suena raro.

El mago de luz estiro los brazos hacia él, en una clara invitación, por lo que se inclino para darle el beso que no sabia porque mierdas le estaba dando. Rozo sus labios, planeando que fuera solo eso, un roce. Pero el rubio aprovecho sus brazos estirados y lo envolvió con ellos, abrazándolo, impidiendo que se separa y por tanto alargando el beso, y profundizándolo. Solo fue leve, porque el abrazo fue suave, debido a las pocas fuerzas que tenía el maestro a causa del alcohol, pero convirtió el roce en un beso en toda regla. Tras eso el moreno no tardo en separarse, algo ofuscado, de su compañero.

–Listo, ahora duérmete.

–¡Pero y Yukino!

El rostro de Rogue de verdad presagiaba un homicidio en esos momentos, Yukino lo saco de su transe psicópata con una simple pregunta.

–¿A qué sabia?

La miro, con aparente indiferencia, una claramente aparente indiferencia antes de contestar.

–A limón.

Luego se dirigió a la puerta y se marcho del cuarto. Debido a eso no vio a la chica inclinarse al lado de la cama con una sonrisa traviesa.

–Lo engañamos maestro.

Sting le devolvió la sonrisa.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaro, la escena de la borrachera de Sting está basado en hechos reales. Una vez un amigo mío se emborracho y efectivamente empezó a gritar que nos quería y a pedirnos un beso, y a tocarse. Y sí, dijo que hacía frío y que por eso estaba pequeño, en ese momento yo cumplía el papel de Rogue de sacarle la mano. Fue un momento muy incomodo xD
> 
> También me pregunto si no se nota mucho que shippeo a Orga con Rufus. No se nota, ¿verdad? porque la idea no es que se note, sino que sea algo totalmente subliminal hasta que contaminé sus cabezas, así como LuFFy contamino la mía con el NaTing (juró que solo por eso los shippeo, sino solo vería a Sting con Rogue, son amor).
> 
> En fin, dejo de cacarear tonteras (¿Desde cuándo cacareo?).


End file.
